Back In The Game
Episode Owen(narrating): It’s been a week since our epic abattle. It was so intense. I lost my arm, the Omnitrix and Mom’s tool were destroyed, and now… We open on Owen in bed, awake, not doing anything. He's still in shock over the battle. Owen(thought): It’s been a week, but I still feel bad about everything that happened. If I didn't have these stupid anime powers, Mom and Dad would still have the Omnitrix and the tool, I would still have my arm, and maybe everything would’ve been better. *sighs* But, I guess I can't beat myself up too much. I mean a lot of good stuff has come out of my powers. Without them, I would've never met Buggy, Luffy, Zolo, Bhar, or Aspidites. Or have exciting adventures. But… He looks at the stub where his arm used to be. Owen: That's the one thing I am still upset about. Then, Sarth walks in the room with a robot arm in his hand. Sarth: Ok, let's try this one. I'm sure it'll work this time! We pause on Sarth. Owen(narrating): Dad’s been working nonstop to try to make a new arm for me. So far, not good results. Sarth drags Owen to the basement, and sets him down to a table. He attaches the arm to him, and Owen winces. Sarth backs away. Sarth: Ok Owen. Try it out. The arm starts flailing around, and it slaps and punches Owen in the face. Owen: Turn it off! Turn it off! Sarth presses a button on a remote, the arm goes limp, and Owen detaches it. Sarth: Ok, attempt #27, failed. I'll keep working. Sarth picks up the arm, and starts working on it. He then walks over to another table, and we see bits and pieces around a small metal device. Owen(narrating): Dad is trying to create a new Omnitrix. I could help him, but… Owen walks up to Sarth. Owen: Hey Dad, I could help you work on your Omnitrix if you'd like. Sarth looks at him. Sarth: It's ok Owen, I've got this. Go get some sleep. Owen walks upstairs with a sad look on his face. Owen(narrating): That's all I've been doing for the past week. Sleeping and watching TV. Owen walks up to Amy’s room, and sees her tinkering on a new tool. Owen(narrating): Mom is trying to make a new tool kind of like Dad. Owen: Hey mom! Need some help? She looks at him. Amy: Oh hey Owen! I'm doing good so far, thank you. Owen is disappointed. Owen: Ok then… He walks into his room. Amy sighs, and keeps working on her tool. Amy: I wish it could be that simple, I don't want to bother Owen. Owen closes his door, and he sighs. We then get a quick cut to Bhar and Owen talking. Bhar: I don't know what you're complaining about. Sleeping and eating all day? Seems like every teens dream. Owen sighs. Owen: You don't get it Bhar! If they can't trust me to help them anymore, what if they never trust me again? I could never go on missions with them anymore! It's like everything's changed since they found out I was part Celestialsapien….*sigh* He sits down on his bed. Bhar: Well, what about the Green Savior? Owen: I don't know if I ever feel like superheroing again. Plus if I went out as him, and Dad saw my arm, they would definitely figure it out. Owen lays down. Bhar gets into his face with a serious expression. Bhar: Hey, you're thinking too much into this. It's only been a week, of course your parents are still worried! And you being part Celestialsapien doesn't change anything! Here's what you need to do. He puts his hand on Owen's shoulder. Bhar: Next time there's a mission, insist you go along with them! Be ruthless in asking, and they'll definitely take you! Then you'll get your confidence back, they'll trust you again, and you'll be back to normal in no time! Owen smiles. Owen: That's an awesome plan! You give really good pep talks Bhar. Bhar: What can I say? I'm that awesome… Three hours pass, and Owen is watching TV, when suddenly an alarm flashes. Sarth and Amy run down to the basement, and Owen follows. Sarth: Gamean is attacking people at the movie theater. We need to hurry! Sarth opens a sphere in the basement, containing the original Omnitrix from when he was 11. He puts it on his wrist. Amy grabs a regular sword, and readies herself. Owen: I'm coming too! They both look at him. Sarth: Owen- Owen: You’ve kept me in bed for a week! Just because I don't have an arm anymore doesn't mean I can't help! Amy: Yes we know but- Owen: How do you expect me to believe you guys know if you don't let me help? Also it's just Gamean, he's not THAT much of a threat. Sarth: Hmmm. Well, he isn't wrong. They look at each other, then back to Owen. Amy: Alright, fine. Just take it easy. Owen: Yes! Owen is back in the game! Sarth slaps his Omnitrix, and changes into Lighthead. They grab onto him, and they teleport. Gamean is on his hovercraft, tying people up with the robot arm. Gamean: This is what people get for talking while Wonder Woman is playing…. Lighthead bursts through the door, and all the people cover their eyes, because Lighthead is very bright. Gamean: Ahh! Geez man, this is a movie theater, can't you be a little more considerate? Owen: Considerate? You just tied up everyone in here! Garian is also tied up. Garian: Including me… Gamean: SILENCE!!! You were talking too! Lighthead changes into MeteorMash and fires flaming rocks at Gamean. Gamean tries to whack them away with his robot arm, but they just break holes in them. Amy cuts through the ropes with her sword, and the people run out. Owen unites Garian. Garian: Thanks Owen. Owen: No prob. Garian then sees that Owen doesn't have an arm anymore. Garian: Wait, what happened to your arm? Owen: Long story, I'll tell you later. He turns to Gamean. Owen: Alright, here I go! Crescent….. Gamean braces himself. Owen raises his finger, and points it at Gamean. Owen: Beam! Nothing happens. Owen shakes his hand, but still nothing. Owen: Maybe I need to say the other thing? Venus Crescent Beam Smash! He points his finger, but still nothing. Owen: Ok then, let's try another attack. Fire…. He cups his hands. Owen: Soul! He tries to shoot a fireball, but nothing. Gamean looks back at him, and realizes nothing is going to happen. Owen: Come on, Fire Soul! Fire Soul! Or, Burning Mandala? Come on! Gamean laughs and slaps Owen into the wall. Gamean: Yes! I am finally going to win! I- MeteorMash knocks him out, and throws him through the roof. Garian steps on the hovercraft. Garian: Is it ok if I fly this thing? MeteorMash: Sure. Garian flies it away. MeteorMash and Amy walk up to Owen. Amy: What happened? Owen: I don't know. My powers wouldn't work. What if...what if I used all of it up destroying the giant monster? MeteorMash puts his hand on Owen's shoulder. MeteorMash: It's ok Owen- Owen: No, it's not! If I don't have powers anymore, then what am I? Amy kneels down to Owen. Amy: You're a great person Owen! Think of all the people you've helped without your powers! Owen looks at her, disbelieving. Owen: Oh yeah? When? Amy stutters and thinks. Amy: Uhhh, you saved that monster from destroying your school! Owen: No, that was Aunt Grena. Amy: Umm, you befriended Buggy, Luffy and Zolo! Owen: After beating them with my powers. MeteorMash: Well, how about the time you...Uh…. Owen: See? I'm nothing! He stands up and walks out. MeteorMash and Amy look at each other worriedly. We then cut to Owen laying in bed. Sarth opens the door. Owen: Go away. I don't want to do anything. Sarth steps in, and closes the door. Sarth: Owen, I’m sorry about your powers. I know they meant a lot to you, and nothing can replace them. Owen: Ok, you're telling me something I already know. Is there something else I already know? Sarth takes out another Omnitrix. Sarth: I know this won't make up for your powers, but I hope it'll at least help. Owen looks at it, and gives a light smile. Owen: An Omnitrix? Really? Sarth nods. Sarth: It's the one your aunt used to have. Owen: But how am I supposed to use it? I don't exactly have a hand to hit it with. Sarth straps it around his shoulder. Sarth: Just move the dial and slam it. I loaded it with some of your favorites. You know, Rifter, Talloid, Globall, Irafeles, etc. Owen: Well, it's not anime powers, but thank you! Sarth: No problemo. Anyways, we need to go now. Owen: What? A mission already? Sarth: Never a dull moment eh? Owen: Except the past week...Fine, I'll go. Sarth and Owen run downstairs, and they meet Amy. Amy: Ok, intel reports that a lot of people have mysteriously passed out on the street, along with the police and paramedics that came to check on them. We need to check it out. Sarth changes into Lighthead, and they teleport. We get a quick cut to them running down the street. Amy: Intel says it's around here! They run past an alley, except Owen stays. Owen: I found it! They run back to him, cross the alley, and reach a street where police, paramedics, and people are all passed out. Sarth runs up to them, and checks for a pulse. Sarth: They're still breathing. But who did this? Owen thinks. Owen: Mass group of people passed out, more people who came, more passed out. Sarth: Yes, who do you think could've done it? Owen: Seems like the work of- Ex'Spira pops up behind Owen, and slams him into Sarth. They both fall down. Owen: Ex'Spira….Yes…. Ex'Spira: Hello Owen, nice to see you! He then notices his missing arm. Ex'Spira: Wait, what happened to your arm? Owen stands up, and then helps Sarth up. Owen: Got cut off by Agate. Ex'Spira: I don't know who this Agate is, but he sounds evil. And now I'm jealous, because I wanted to rip your arm off! Sarth changes into Lighthead. Lighthead: Well, I'll be ripping your soul out! He shoots light beams at Ex'Spira, who dodges them easily. Ex'Spira: You'll never hit me like THAT. Amy takes out her sword, and starts swinging at Ex'Spira, who phases through her swings. He yawns. Ex'Spira: I'm waiting for some entertainment. Owen, why don't you give me a hit? Owen pops up the Omnitrix dial, and turns to Globall. Owen: Alright, it’s Owen time! He slams down the dial, but nothing happens. Owen: What? He slams it down again, but nothing happens. The whole Omnitrix turns black, and crumbles into dust. Owen: What?! No, this can't be happening… Ex'Spira laughs. Ex'Spira: Wow, is this the best that the ‘Mighty Owen’ can offer? Owen growls, and sticks his hand out. Owen: Mars Flame Sniper! He tries to summon a bow, but nothing. He starts shaking in fear. Ex'Spira: Your fear, it’s so delicious…. He blasts Owen with a giant energy blast. Owen: AHHHH!!! We get a sharp cut to black. Owen is falling down in the blackness. Owen(thought): I should've known, I can't do anything anymore….But...I don't want to give up. I hate doing that. Mom and Dad will die. I need power! There is a laugh from far off. Not a creepy one, but a calm and soothing. It's the same voice that was heard in last episode. ???: Yeah, you tell them! Owen opens his eyes. He then starts floating. Owen: Who said that? Am I dead? The voice laughs again. ???: You can't be dead yet! We still have three more seasons to get through! Owen: What's happening? Wait… He looks down at himself, and he is fully clothed. Owen: Oh good, I thought this was gonna be one of those weird naked anime scenes. Suddenly, a person appears with a warm smile. He has glasses, a black shirt, and jeans. He looks like a normal human, but his body is colored like a Celestialsapien. He looks to be a little younger than Owen. ???: Hi Owen! Nice to see you! Owen: Oh, hi! Are you here to help me? He approaches Owen. ???: Sure thing Owen! I'll help you with a lot of things! He stretches out his hand, and Owen shakes it. Owen: Who are you? ???: Well, you see- Owen: No wait I get it! Since I'm part Celestialsapien, you must be like one of those personality masks! The boy gets nervous. ???: Uh, sure. Let’s go with that. Owen: So, what do I call you? The boy starts to think. ???: Hmm, what should you call me? Some people call me Diamond, or Diamond Man, and one person may call me Owen! But you, may call me Emerson! Owen: Emerson? That's a nice name. Emerson: Thanks! Anyways, we need to talk about your problem. Owen: My anime power problem? Can you help with that? Emerson: Of course I can! But, you can't let yourself get beaten down about losing your arm. Owen looks at the stub where his arm was. Owen: I feel like I should have a right to be upset. I mean, it IS my arm. Emerson: Hmm, fair point, fair point. But, you got too upset about that, and that hindered your abilities in battle. You can't just wait for an opportunity to get your confidence back. You need to build it back up on your own! That's why your powers wouldn't work. Owen likes the advice. Owen: Thanks! That's really good advice. But wait, why did the Omnitrix break when I hit it? Emerson: If it activated, you might've never gotten to meet me! So I destroyed it. Owen: Ummm, that seems a little unnecessary, but ok. Emerson then puts his arm on Owen’s stub. Emerson: Now, I don't think you'd look that good without an arm, so… He waves his hand, and a new arm appears on Owen. It is just like a Celestialsapien’s arm; black, dotted with star shapes, and white fingers. Owen: No way! You fixed my arm! And it looks super awesome! And feels great! He punches the air a few times, getting a feel for it. Emerson: And doing that has restored your powers! Now, go get them! Owen: Thanks! He starts to fly up. Emerson: Oh wait wait! Owen stops. Emerson: Would you like me to remove your Appoplexian DNA? Owen thinks. Owen: Sure. I never use it that much anyways. Emerson: Yeah, the only reason we put that plot line in was so no one would suspect that you were part Celestialsapien. But we never really put it to full use. Owen: Wait, what? Emerson: Alakazam! Owen glows. Emerson: Now you're 25% Celestialsapien! And you can now use your powers more efficiently. Owen: Sweet! Any more upgrades you want to give me? Emerson thinks. Emerson: Maybe one. He stretches his hands towards Owen, and Owen glows once more. Emerson: Now you can use powers from anime video games! They stand in silence. Owen: That's….That's nothing new. Emerson: Sure there is! You get…….um...Moon Sparkling Sensation! You know, from the arcade game? They stand in silence. Owen: Awesome, I love that attack! Emerson: Now go get ‘em tiger! Owen gives a thumbs up, and disappears. Emerson: Heh heh, I love that kid. We cut to Ex'Spira beating the crap out of Ignium. Ex'Spira: Hah hah! How do you like that? Ignium shoots a fireball, but Ex'Spira dodges it. Amy goes in for a strike, but Ex'Spira breaks the sword in half. He then punches her into a car. Ignium: Amy no! Ex'Spira gets ready to blast Amy, when suddenly Owen bursts out of the ground. Owen: Stop right there! Ex'Spira: Oh, you're back. Lovely. Owen: How dare you attack my parents, and all these innocent people? It's unforgivable! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you! Ex'Spira scoffs, and charges at Owen. Owen smiles. Owen(thought): Oh, I can't wait! Come on, closer, closer! Ex'Spira opens his hand to get ready to grab Owen. Owen raises his hand. Owen: Venus Crescent Beam…. Ex'Spira is right in front of Owen. Owen: SMASH! A beam pierces through Ex'Spira’s eye. Owen giggles. Owen: Aw man that felt so good… Ex'Spira gets mad, and regenerates his eye. Ex'Spira: How...dare….YOU!!!! He fires an energy blast at Owen. Owen blocks with his new hand, and it absorbs the shock. Owen looks at the arm. Owen: Woah….Alright, time to try out the new attack! Owen flies into the sky. He puts his hands over his chest. Owen: Moon Sparkling…. His hands glow, and he spins around. Owen: Sensation! He puts one of his hands outwards, and three sparkling energy blasts come out. Ex'Spira looks for them, but they all strike him, and he is badly damaged. Owen: The finisher! He charges at Ex'Spira. Ex'Spira prepares to defend himself. Owen: Owen…. He breaks through Ex'Spira’s defenses, and punches him right in the face. Owen: Punch!!! Ex'Spira goes flying, and disappears from view. Owen smiles, and admires his new arm. Owen: Man I love this arm. Ignium and Amy: Owen! They both run up to Owen. Ignium: Owen, that was amazing! Amy: Awesome! How did you do that? Ignium: Awesome new arm by the way…. Owen: Heh, well- Emerson pops out of Owen. Ignium and Amy are both startled. Emerson: Greetings Sarth, Amy! Pleased to meet you. Ignium: Who-Who are you? Emerson: I'm Emerson. I'm a part of Owen's Celestialsapien self! Owen: He gave me the arm and power upgrades. Emerson: And now I shall help you two. He opens his hands, and there is a new Omnitrix, and a new tool. Sarth changes back, and unstraps his regular Omnitrix. Amy gingerly takes the tool. Sarth: Is it really alright for us to have these? Emerson: Of course it is! I can make a lot of things. Sarth takes the Omnitrix, and straps it on his chest. Emerson: I also added a few more aliens for you, and a lot of new weapons for your tool! Amy: Thank you Emerson! Emerson: Aw shucks, it's nothing. Sarth: I'm gonna ignore the fact that you just said aw shucks, because I love this! Emerson claps his hands together. Emerson: Well, I better go back inside Owen. Owen: W-Wait! How can I talk to you again? Emerson: Oh, that's easy! Just stretch out your hand, and think of me, and I'll appear! Toodaloo! He pops back into Owen's arm. Owen smiles at Sarth and Amy. They stand next to each other. Owen: We are officially BACK! All three: YEAH!!! Episode ends. Plot Noteworthy Events Major Events *Emerson makes his first appearance. *Owen gets a Celestialsapien arm. Characters *Owen Barum *Sarth Barum *Bhar *Amy Barum *Garian *Emerson Villains *Gamean *Ex'Spira Aliens Used *Lighthead(x3) *MeteorMash *Ignium Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 2. Category:Episodes